<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gracious Offer by SquidSensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455353">A Gracious Offer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidSensei/pseuds/SquidSensei'>SquidSensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidSensei/pseuds/SquidSensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda slides her way out of her daily chores once again, and as she's enjoying a lovely stroll, bumps into Marianne.  The poor daughter of Edmund has been wrapped up in doing the chores of others, and Hilda can't stand to see such a cute, fragile girl get taken advantage of.  She promises to show Marianne her tricks for getting help from others, but things may not go so smoothly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gracious Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!  </p><p>I really enjoyed writing this.  I feel like Marianne and Hilda have nice chemistry even just as friends, and seeing how they interact is a lot of fun.  I also thought it would be funny if Marianne tried to do the same things that Hilda does. </p><p>I hope you have fun reading this, and I would love to hear your thoughts!<br/>Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny afternoon in Garreg Mach, and Hilda had just managed to weasel her way out of infirmary organizing duty.  The new shipment of medical supplies came in multiple crates, and was heavier than she liked.  She’d only have to bring in one crate before Ignatz had walked by and offered to help.  A few compliments later, and a complaint about how tired she was, and Ignatz was suddenly suggesting she lay down while he finished up.  </p><p>The golden deer student raised her hands high above her head, feeling the muscles in her back stretch from their relaxed position.  With a satisfied sigh, she dropped her hands, allowing them to swing slightly as she walked.  Her skin felt warm in the sun, just toasty enough to make her relax.  So much so that she closed her eyes.  Shortly after doing so, she stepped into someone, and staggered backwards, opening her eyes to see Marianne with a tray of half-dumped saplings in her hands.  </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Hilda,” she began, setting the tray on the ground as her trembling hands moved to sit the saplings up.  Hilda watched for a moment in stunned silence as her classmate began scooping dirt up that had spilled, pouring it as evenly into the potted saplings.  </p><p>“Oh, that was my fault,” Hilda said with a wave of her hand, crouching to assist with lining up the pots.  “It’s just such a nice day I closed my eyes for a second.  I shouldn’t do that when I’m walking!” </p><p>“No, I should have moved,” Marianne argued with a shake of her head, clutching the tray and standing up, her dress still coated in potting soil.  “I need to be going.” </p><p>“Woah, hold on,” Hilda said, placing a hand out to stop her.  The young girl paused, though her face showed signs of distress.  She expected to be scolded further, but Hilda simply brought her hand out, brushing off excess soil.  “You can’t walk around like that, covered in dirt.  You’re a noble, you know?” </p><p>“I...I know,” Marianne said, again beginning to step away.  “I’m really sorry, Hilda, but I need to take these to the greenhouse.”  A hand on her shoulder stopped her abruptly, and nearly sent her jerking backwards, the pots teetering on the tray, dangerously close to spilling once more.  “W-What else…?” </p><p>“Isn’t today Sylvain’s turn to take care of the Greenhouse?” Hilda asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.  “Why are you the one doing this chore?”  The question made Marianne avert her eyes, focusing them on the pots.  She no longer attempted to escape. </p><p>“I was helping Tomas in the library, and Sylvain said he had trouble with plants,” she said softly.  “He has trouble watering them, and said he would be late for an arrangement.  So I offered to take his duty.” </p><p>“Oh, no, no, no,” Hilda said with a slow shake of her head.  “We don’t do that.”  Without asking, she took the tray from Marianne, who didn’t dare fight for it without threatening the integrity of the saplings once more.  The pigtailed girl sighed, as if her work was never done, no matter how much she managed to escape.  </p><p>“Um, Hilda?  That’s my tray, I was -” </p><p> </p><p>“I know what you were doing with it, but I can’t just stand by and let you.” </p><p>“W-Why?  If you don’t mind my asking.” </p><p>“A cute girl like you should not be doing work - and that goes double for someone else’s work.  Triple for a boy’s work.”  </p><p>“I just wanted to help -” </p><p>“I know you did, I know.  But people will take advantage of you wanting to help.  Trust me.”  Hilda felt almost … uncomfortable.  Almost guilty that she’d been taking advantage of others wanting to help her.  No, no, she paid them in compliments and thanked them profusely.  This was different.  Marianne was too meek to refuse a request.  Even now, she was quiet.  The silence between the two stretched for the duration of their walk through the Officer’s Academy.  As the greenhouse entered their vision, Marianne found the courage to speak. </p><p>“Why are you helping me, Hilda?”  The girl slowed to a halt, her hand coming up to clutch the fabric of her dress near her chest.  “I’m nothing but a burden already.  The least you can do is let me help when I can.” </p><p>“You are not a burden, first of all,” Hilda said, adjusting her stance to lean back and support the trays rather than only relying on her arm strength.  She was getting tired, but with Marianne’s self conscious streak, she wasn’t about to start her usual round of complaints.  “You’re a classmate.  You do stuff for people all the time - you don’t need to do our chores, too.  I’m helping you with this one, and then I’m going to teach you how to stop being walked on.”  At that, Hilda turned, walking towards their destination one more with renewed purpose.  This tray was heavy. </p><p>“I am not being walked on,” Marianne replied, and Hilda could hear the footsteps behind her, a signal that Marianne was following her despite her arguments.  “There’s a difference between offering your aid and being taken advantage of.” </p><p>“There is,” Hilda agreed as they crossed the threshold into the greenhouse.  She quickly eased the tray onto a table and pulled away, her arms already beginning to ache.  Who knew potted plants could be so heavy?  “But you don’t seem to see it.”  She brushed her hands together to rid herself of the excess soil, and then placed her hands on her hips, frowning at Marianne.  “You’re someone who’s too sweet to be doing this absolute <em>labor</em> Seteth has us doing.  It’s going to break your fragile little bones.” </p><p>“Everyone does their share,” Marianne said hesitantly as Hilda waved over some student she didn’t recognize.  A few smiles and moments of smalltalk later, and they were transferring the saplings to the planters within the greenhouse.  “It’s irresponsible to avoid our duties.” </p><p>“And we aren’t avoiding them,” Hilda said, turning to focus her full attention on Marianne once more, hands on her hips.  “Instead, we’re just … letting someone else help us.  Someone who <em>wants</em> to help.  And, if they want to, and are better suited than us, why not let them?” </p><p>“I just don’t see -”</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah,” Hilda said, holding out her index finger in front of Marianne’s face, causing her to take a step back to keep her personal space.  Goneril’s lips turned into a smile.  “I do maybe three chores per week, as opposed to the standard seven.  It really helps with your stress levels, so you need it more than I do.”  The hand came back, and she crossed her arms.  “That settles it, then.  I’ll show you my ways.” </p><p>“I didn’t ask for -” </p><p>“Marianne, this is <em>such</em> a gracious offer, don’t you think?” Hilda said with a slight tilt of her head and a mild pout.  “I want the best for you, and I’m willing to teach you how to do that for yourself!  Won’t you try your best for me?” </p><p>The way Hilda had phrased her plea, combined with the pout on her face and the puppy-dog eyes staring longingly, was enough for Marianne to finally sigh in resignation.  Edmund’s reluctance was enough to make Hilda’s pout disappear into a smile.  Marianne really was cute.  Hilda briefly wondered why they hadn’t spent more time together - and then realized it was probably because Marianne was doing two or more chores per <em>day</em>, though she hadn’t asked.  Maybe after this they could become closer.  Having another girl friend with her in the Golden Deer would be comforting, since it was filled with boys, save for the tomboy Leonie and the bookish Lysithea.  Neither of them were really anyone she would spend much time with. </p><p>“I … will do my best, but that doesn’t mean -” </p><p>“That’s all I ask,” Hilda said.  She was quick to cut her off - after all, if she wasn’t, Marianne would undoubtedly descend down a spiral of negativity.  Hilda didn’t like being on the literal battlefield, but she could fight inner demons all day.  “We’ll have fun, and help lessen your workload in the process.  It’s a plan!” </p><p>“I guess so,” Marianne said.  The hesitation in her voice indicated that while she still wasn’t certain that this was the right course of action, she wasn’t able to turn Hilda down.  And, further than that, something within her wanted to use this as a chance to prove her worth.  She wanted to show that she <em>could</em> learn something, and put it into practice.  She wanted to make someone proud, and right now, Hilda was giving her a chance to do just that. </p><p>“Wonderful,” Hilda said, glancing back to see that the saplings had been officially moved to their new positions in the greenhouse.  “What’s your next chore?” </p><p>“Oh, well, I was supposed to help with kitchen duty,” Marianne said after a moment of thought, her hands beginning to fidget with each other, picking at her nail beds.  She soon became aware of it, and instead clasped her hands together.  </p><p>“Perfect,” Hilda said, her eyes twinkling.  “Meet me in the Officer’s Academy, in the Golden Deer room.  We can walk over together, and I can give you a thorough run down.” </p><p>“Okay, I will,” Marianne said with a determined nod.  “I’ll leave first, then.”</p><p>With her heart pounding in her chest, Marianne gave a nod before turning and leaving the greenhouse.  With her daily chores finished, she intended to groom Dorte before nightfall.  The horse grew lonely if she neglected him for too long. </p><p>In the greenhouse, Hilda watched her walk away and sighed.  What was it about her that made her so cute?  Perhaps it was that her personality was so small that it made Marianne seem small, and Hilda felt the need to protect that.  Or maybe it was because she was a silent beauty, like an accessory, needing to be polished and kept safe.  Goneril struggled to put her finger on it, but she waved it away.  What did it matter?  She thanked the student who potted the saplings once more and strolled in the direction of her room.  She had some planning to do. </p><p>***</p><p>The next day, Hilda wandered into her classroom to see that Marianne had already arrived.  She was seated in her assigned seat, and her head was bowed as if she were reading, but no books were open in front of her.  Hilda cleared her throat, and the young mage jumped in surprise, though it was hardly noticeable.  Hilda had been watching, though.  </p><p>“Good morning, Hilda,” Marianne said, getting to her feet. </p><p>“Were you sleeping?  Oh, wait, you were probably praying, right?” Hilda’s casual tone was met with a solemn nod. </p><p>“I ask the goddess for forgiveness as much as I am able,” she replied. </p><p>“Forgiveness for what?  Being too hard on yourself?” Hilda waved her hand as Marianne opened her mouth to explain.  “I don’t really need an explanation unless you want to tell me, I’m here to help you take care of yourself in other ways.”  </p><p>“That’s …” Marianne didn’t move to argue, and instead followed Hilda as she lead the way out of the room.  The courtyards of Garreg Mach were as lively as ever, with students pairing off and having discussions one on one or in small groups.  Some were taking advantage of the beautiful weather and studying outside.  Hilda didn’t pay any of them much attention.  She had a mission, after all. </p><p>“Student dining hall duty starts in ten minutes,” Hilda began, clasping her hands together behind her back and shooting a winning smile as they passed a student who’d helped her with chapel cleaning duty, once.  “Raphael is almost certainly inside.” </p><p>“Raphael shouldn’t have to -” </p><p>“Marianne, you would say that no matter who was in that dining hall,” Hilda said bluntly, stopping the girl’s argument in her tracks.  “Raphael is a nice guy.  He’s a big brother, and he loves taking care of those smaller than him.  Taking care of anyone, really, but especially young girls.  So don’t think of it as forcing him to do something he shouldn’t have to - we’re <em>allowing</em> him to help, because that’s what he wants to do anyway.  Make sense?” </p><p>“I … I suppose.” </p><p>“So for this to work,” Hilda happily continued, “you’ll need to actively look like doing this is the last thing you want to do.” Marianne’s uncertain expression told Hilda she had to keep going.  “You need to look … reluctant.  Like you don’t feel well, or like you’re having a hard time.”</p><p>“Isn’t that lying?” </p><p>“Well, no, because actually doing your chores <em>would</em> be a hard time.” </p><p>“I don’t find it burdensome, really.” </p><p>“Just trust me, okay?  The last thing I need is you saying that for everything, and then passing out in the middle of a battle.  Who knows, I might be put in your place!  Or, something bad could happen to you.  You have to be careful.” </p><p>“Alright.  I’ll do my best.” </p><p>“Good!”  The two had entered the dining hall, filled to the brim with students, and moved towards the dining counter.  Sure enough, Raphael was there, making smalltalk with the woman in charge. </p><p>“And how are the kids, anyway?” Raphael asked.  “You haven’t mentioned them in a while.” </p><p>“They never listen,” she replied with a light laugh.  “I wish they would be a good student like you.” </p><p>“Oh, I’m not - Hey!  It’s Marianne!  And Hilda!  What a surprise!” Raphael’s booming voice made Marianne flinch, but Hilda had a hand poised to push her forward between the shoulder blades.  The dining hall attendant gave a smile. </p><p>“Here for you lunch duties?” </p><p>“Oh, about that,” Marianne said, her eyes moving between Raphael and the attendant, her face slowly growing what Hilda thought was pale. “I, uh, don’t … I … hard … time?  Feeling well?” </p><p>Oh, no. </p><p>Hilda looked between Raphael, Marianne, and the attendant.  How had it landed?  It was an amateur, mediocre delivery.  She wasn’t even sure if Raphael would be able to take the context clues and put together what it meant. </p><p>“Oh, Marianne, are you sick?” Raphael frowned, and the attendant waved a hand.  </p><p>“Take her to the infirmary.  We can take care of your duties.  It’s important you feel well.” </p><p>“I can take her, Raphael, if you just want to take her shift -” Hilda scrambled to fix the situation. </p><p>“Carrying her is going to be way easier for me than it is you, Hilda,” Raphael said with only the best of intentions.  “She’s going to pass out any minute, look at her.” </p><p>“I just need to lie down - eep!” Marianne was cut off as Raphael swept her off of her feet and began running from the dining room, a distressed Marianne looking over his shoulder.  </p><p>“Hilda, I’m s-so sorry!”  Her voice echoed as she left the room, with Raphael shouting for people to get out of his path.  </p><p>The silence in the dining hall was soon filled as students returned to their meals.  Hilda watched the doorway where her student had been utterly kidnapped.  Perhaps she shouldn’t have tried to force her.  In all honesty, she’d been trying to look out for her.  Maybe her approach needed work.  While Hilda thought, the awkwardness between her and the attendant stretched until she finally broke it. </p><p>“So, would you mind filling in for Marianne?  We’re short staffed,” she said, already taking Hilda by the wrist and pulling her into position.  </p><p>“What?  No, I - I already had my chores,” she lied, but even the attendant knew her well enough. </p><p>“Please.  You can do <em>one</em> duty today.” </p><p>And, just like that, Hilda was pulled into two hours of dining hall duty. </p><p>***</p><p>“Hey, Marianne,” Caspar called with a wave.  </p><p>Marianne had been feeding the horses in the stables, as well as scattering birdseed on the ground for the birds.  This was the happiest she was in Garreg Mach, and seeing someone as boisterous as Caspar enter the area made her tense.  The birds that had gathered around her feet fled, but the boy didn’t pay them any mind. </p><p>“Yes, Caspar?  What can I do for you?” </p><p>“I was just wondering, I’m assigned weapons cleaning duty, but there’s this tournament in town that I <em>really</em> want to go to.  Would you mind taking it over for me?  I’d owe you one!”  The Bergliez boy looked at her with hopeful eyes, his hands pressed together as if praying she would accept his request.  There wasn’t any malicious intent here - he was just a boy who wanted to play.  Marianne opened her mouth, but felt an arm drape over her shoulders. </p><p>“Get your cleaning done instead of bothering Marianne, and I’m sure you’ll be done in no time, Caspar.” </p><p>Marianne jerked her head to see Hilda looking at Caspar with an expression oddly serious for her usual demeanor.  The small warrior lost his composure and staggered back at the new voice and its stern tone.  </p><p>“I didn’t mean to bother her,” he said quickly.  “Really, I didn’t.  I just -” </p><p>“I know,” Hilda said, her face breaking into a much more hospitable smile.  “But, Marianne’s already doing stable duty right now.  Giving her another chore wouldn’t be fair.  Hurry along, or you’ll miss your tournament.” </p><p>“Ahhhhh, you’re probably right,” Caspar groaned, ruffling his hair in frustration.  “Sorry, Marianne, I was just trying to get done faster.  I’ll talk to you both later,” he said, giving a wave as he ran off.  Marianne briefly wondered why he had so much energy.  Hilda’s arm slowly removed itself from Marianne’s shoulders, and the mage looked up, taking a step back to view Hilda properly. </p><p>“Why did you come to help me?  Especially after I left you alone in the dining hall yesterday …” </p><p>“It was my own fault,” Hilda said in a sigh.  She wasn’t proud to admit her faults, especially when she already worked so hard to keep expectations low.  “I shouldn’t have pushed you to do something you weren’t comfortable with.  I was trying to help, but I did it the wrong way.  This is what I should have been doing.” Hilda pointed in the direction Caspar ran off in. </p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, I just … I wasn’t good enough to do what you asked of me.” </p><p>“Quit that,” Hilda said, frowning.  “Let me watch out for you.  Whether you know it or not, you will overwork yourself.  You ended up in the infirmary trying to tell a fib!” </p><p>“That’s …” Marianne averted her eyes.  Hilda was right.  Perhaps she wasn’t able to contribute as much as she wanted to. </p><p>“Look just … don’t take on more than you can chew.  And I’ll be here to make sure no one tries to get you to, alright?”  Hilda gave Marianne a pat on the shoulder.  “I have to find someone to take my library duty shift, but I’ll talk to you later, okay?” Hilda said her farewell with a wink over her shoulder as she departed.  </p><p>“O...okay,” Marianne said, and for once, a small smile began to form.  She had someone watching out for her, now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>